Just A Child
by cookie.bubbles
Summary: How Enjolras as well as the other Amis all become friends with Gavroche. A modern!au fic about a friendship between Gavroche and all the Amis!
1. Enjolras

**This is my first ever fanfic ever so I'm both nervous and excited!  
I was inspired by a few posts on tumblr on how the L'Amis would have a soft spot for Gavroche and it gave me a lot of feels so this is the result.  
I've never done anything like this before so constructive criticism/tips would be nice, so please R&R.  
Also, I haven't read the Brick so characterisation is based from what I've read from research and other fics. So yeah, it's probably going to be OOC.**

**~o~**

It was a chilly December night. A 22 year old Aiden Enjolras made his way quickly to the new and popular student café _Musain._

He was horribly late for his meeting. To make matters worse, he happened to be the leader of his little rebel group. He's supposed to be chief, the guy who lead them, the guy who's known for his statue exterior. Cold and made of marble and hard to break. Still, he's still only human.

He was still infuriated with himself. He stiffly walked towards the café shivering slightly at the cold winter air.

When he was a few paces away he noticed a small figure on the bottom of the steps of the café. As he neared closer he realised it was a small young boy. He felt his heart sink and all his angry emotions were washed away. For the first time, he didn't care about the meeting he's leading. His usual sharp and cold personality was forgotten as he looked at the boy.

The boy looked longily at the café no doubt wishing to be in there engulfed in the warmness of it. He slowly made his way towards him, the boy took notice of Enjolras when he was only a few feet away. He coiled away in fear, scared that he might rattle to the café owners. But his fear washed away as Enjolras crouched down to his height and offered a warm smile.

"Hey there, I'm Enjolras, what's your name?" Enjolras said as he bowed and tipped his beanie in hopes of warming up to the boy.

It worked as Gavroche giggled softly as he replied, "I'm Gavroche… Enjolras is a silly name…"

Enjolras chucked lightly, "My real name is Aiden, but most people call me by my last name 'Enjolras".

Enjolras took notice that he was actually shivering and chattering. He quickly shrugged off his favourite red coat and draped it over Gavroche's shoulders. Gavroche looked up at him and muttered shy _thank you_.

"No problem little buddy. Hey, why don't you come inside and I'll get you some hot chocolate?" Enjolras smiled.

Gavroche's eyes lit up immediately. Never before someone other than his sisters showed him such kindness! Enjolras' heart warmed even more, Gavroche was unknowingly wrapping Enjolras around his little finger, but Enjolras didn't mind really.

Gavroche nodded enthusiastically, loving the thought of some hot chocolate. Enjolras straightened up and picked up Gavroche, a small giggle came from Gavroche.

Enjolras smiled at him as he made his way up the stairs, no doubt to be lashed out from his fellow Amis for being late.

**~o~**


	2. Turtles & Pride

**This was inspired by the posts by textsfromenjolras on tumblr (You should check them out! They're hilarious!)  
**

It didn't take very long for the Amis to warm up to Gavroche. Honestly though, Gavroche is one adorable child.

With those large brown eyes, innocent face and adorable waves of dirty blonde hair… who wouldn't become smitten with the kid?

Two weeks later, he quickly became good friends with everybody, especially Courfeyrac and Grantaire. Grantaire bought him sweets and Courfeyrac would plan pranks with him.

One of their latest pranks ended successfully. Some guilt-tripping and puppy-eyed looks later, Gavroche was able to convince Enjolras to buy him a turtle (named Enjy-turtle).

It would be an understatement to say Enjolras was upset. He was however, happy that the turtle was named after him, had a mini red flag and a turtle-safe tricolour pin attached to the turtle.

~o~

_Two days earler…_

Courfeyrac walked towards the café with a spring in his step. He had a plan in mind, and he couldn't wait to tell Gavroche.

He bound up of the stairs of the café and swung upon the door with such force everybody in the café turned his attention onto him, he smiled at them and made his way to Gavroche, who was sitting at one of the tables eating a croissant.

"Gavroche! I have a plan to tell you!" he said happily.

Gavroche looked up from his croissant and saw Courfeyrac going towards him. He dropped his food and ran to his arms for a quick hug.

"Oh what is it?!" he exclaimed after Courfeyrac set him down. He was always up for pranks and since Courfeyrac was his 'prank buddy', they were sure to be good.

Courfeyrac smiled at led him to a table at one of the windows. He bowed his head down and told Gavroche to do the same.

After checking no-one would eavesdrop into their conversation, he whispered "Alright, since Enjy is the most gullible one out of us when it comes to you. I was thinking you make him do or buy something big" Gavroche smiled. "Big… like a… turtle?" Gavroche suggested.

"Yes. Something like that" Courfeyrac smiled back. This is going to be good.

~o~

Courfeyrac excitedly told everyone of their plan, promising them it was bound to work. They weren't sure what they thought about his little prank but they liked the idea of Enjolras being guilt tripped by a 10 year old kid that's for sure

~o~

_The next day_

The plan was simple, go straight at it and when he says no, don't hesitate to use his weaknesses.

Gavroche nervously stood by Courfeyrac who was reassuring him and giving him words of encouragement. As much as he loved the idea he could see the little flaws in it. But he decided to ignore them.

Straightening his jacket, he strode over Enjolras who was hunched over a table filled with papers and books. Climbing onto the chair next to him, he cleared his throat put his chin on the palms of his hands and looked straight at Enjolras.

Enjolras looked up from his papers and looked at Gavroche and smiled at him. "Hey little buddy, don't you have any homework to do?" he asked

"Nup, Marius helped me finish it." he answered. Enjolras raised an eyebrow, "Really?" he question. "Well… he ended up finishing it but whatever."

Enjolras sighed and shook his head. Twice that's happened already.  
_When will that pretty boy Pontmercy learn not to take orders from a 10 year old kid?_ Enjolras thought.

Rolling his eyes, "Gavroche, why didn't you do it yourself?" he asked. Gavroche shrugged his shoulders while a smug expression forming on his face.

"Is there anything you want little guy?" Enjolras said as he turned his attention back to his papers.

Gavroche thought this as perfect opportunity, he smiled and piped up "Yes, I want a pet turtle"

Enjolras dropped the book in his hand in shock. Startled, he picked up the book and composed himself.

"You what?!" Enjolras breathed

"I said I want a pet turtle" Gavroche replied

"No. Absolutely not. You'll kill it" Enjolras stated. He's only known the boy for a fortnight and already he knows he's quite irresponsible.

Gavroche expected this, but he's definitely not going to let this down. "Buuut, if I had this pet turtle… maybe my responsibility skills will improve?" he said. He quickly glanced over to Courfeyrac who gave him an encouraging smile.

"We are _not _testing this theory on a living creature. You'd be worse than the King and the people of France" Enjolras exasperated.

Gavroche inwardly freaked out but he picked himself up and decided now it was time to start guilt tripping him.  
He pouted and enlarged his eyes "You're a buttface… I was gonna give it a small red flag…"

Enjolras looked at him but immediately looked down again. He was giving him that dreaded look.

He cleared his throat, "No Gavroche. You'll kill the poor thing"

"I was also gonna make it a turtle safe tri-colour pin…"

Enjolras' heart warmed at the idea of a small turtle with a red flag and a tri-colour pin. But he was not going to give into Gavroche. He was the only one left of the Amis to not have fallen for his puppy-eyed look and he was definitely not going to fall for it because of some petty little turtle.

"I was also gonna name it Enjy turtle…" Gavroche said slowly. He pouted a little more and looked directly into Enjolras' eyes.

And in that moment, Enjolras felt his insides cracking. _Whoops _was all he thought.

~o~

Enjolrad never felt so _bare_ in his life. He found himself walking outside of the pet store with an ecstatic Gavroche beside him.

He already had a mini red flag and a tricolour pin for the turtle which was simply three pieces of paper stuck on with messy sticky-tape.

_'He knew I was going to give in. How? Just how?!' _He thought to himself.

They walked up the stairs of the café and walked in. He saw all the Amis look up at him with a smug grin.

"Gavroche! You did it!" Courfeyrac exclaimed.

Wait what? His question was answered quickly.

"By the way Enjy-poo. The whole turtle thing was an experiment to see how long it would take me to guilt trip you into doing something for me. Looks like I've gained 50 dollars, a turtle and a bit of your pride. Go me" Gavroche said smugly.

He walked over Grantaire who was holding up a 50 dollar bill, snatched it up and sat between Combeferre and Joly who ruffled his hair affectionately.

It dawned on him.

"Courf set you up on this didn't he?!" he spat.

"I sure did! You're going to be a terrible father Enjy poo!" Courfeyrac managed to answer in between fits of laughter.

He blushed furiously and glared at him.

"Dammit Courf!" he shouted.

**~o~**

**I hope you guys like this little chapter! I wrote this very late at night so sorry if it doesn't make sense is some parts hahaha, but yeah please R&R.  
I feel bad for not reading the Brick yet because I haven't got the characters personalities right so please bear with me for a bit until I finally get my hands on it :D **


	3. Eponine

**A little sibling-love between Gavroche and Eponine.  
Hope you enjoy and please R&R :)**

* * *

The shrill bell sounded throughout the school indicating it was the end of the day.

Mrs. Hugo, Gavorche's teacher dismissed them and Gavroche quickly shouldered his bag and flew out the door.

He bounded down the stairs and ran to the gate anxiously looking for someone.

"Gavroche! Over here!" a female voice called out to him. He looked around for the voice and finally found her. "Eponine!" he shouted, he quickly ran towards her arms and flung his arms around her legs. She stumbled back a little but regained her balance and returned the hug.

"Careful mister! Or you might've hurt someone!" she laughed. "Whoops?" Gavroche shrugged. She laughed and ruffled his hair.

"So, I haven't seen you in a while… what'cha you been doing?" Gavroche asked as the pair walked.

"I've just been looking for a couple of jobs. I have three hopefuls thankfully" Eponine replied with a smile. Finally a job! Once she saved up, she could finally move out of her dreadful home and bring Gavroche and Azelma with her, away from their parents. "Ones at that big bookstore, another at a restaurant and the last as an a assistant at one of those big office buildings"

"Well I hope you get the one at the office building! Those buildings are huge and awesome!" he said, waving his arms around for emphasis. "What do you get to do there?"

"Me too buddy! Well, it's very simple, I just help with organising papers, getting coffee and other bits and bobs" Eponine replied.

"Hmph. That sounds awfully boring" Gavroche stated.

Eponine let out a laugh as they continued their journey to the café.

"You know, once I save enough money… we can move out and live on our own. You, Azelma and me. Away from… them" Eponine said quietly.

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"That'll be nice…"

Eponine laughed quietly and ruffled her brothers hair as he smiled up at her.

"It will work out in the end Gavroche. I promise" Eponine whispered as they neared to the café.

Gavroche smiled and hugged her in response before they entered the café.


End file.
